Portable electronic and computing devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, multimedia devices, and the like often include multiple, different systems for wireless communications, such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth™, and Mobile Broadband. More recently, WiGig is a new wireless technology that is applicable to general consumer electronics and operates over the unlicensed 60 Ghz frequency band, which is different than other prior wireless communications systems. Because WiGig operates in the 60 Ghz frequency band, a new radio device, antenna, and radio chipset needs to be included as a radio system in consumer devices that implement the new wireless technology.
However, the addition of more hardware components in a mobile device that is battery-powered has power implications, both when the different radio systems of the wireless communications technologies are enabled for wireless communication and when scanning for an endpoint connection. For example, a user may configure his mobile device to automatically connect to a wireless dock when the device and endpoint come within communication range, and to automatically connect, the radio system of the mobile device continually or frequently scans for the endpoint to establish the communication link. This continual power draw on the battery decreases the amount of time that the mobile device can be used between battery charges.